To be By Your Side
by Picklepeppers
Summary: Ash's Journey to become a pokemon master comes to a screeching halt when he is separated from his best friend in the world. Ash is desperately trying to hold it together, but the cracks are starting to show. Follow our famous duo on a heart-moving journey to find each other again. [Pikachu/Ash Friendship]
1. Prologue

**OMG Guys! Its here! Well...sorta! xD I'm still working on the storyline and the 1st chapter, but I didn't want to keep anyone waiting long, so here is da Prolouge! I'm excited for this story, its gonna be good practice for me! I hope this gives a good idea of it, and i seriously hope you enjoy this story as it comes along! **

**Don't forget to review!(;**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~PROLOGUE~

The overhead lights flickered and buzzed inside the dark, dusty, crammed room. It was filthy, with old food wrappers and paper strewn across the desks lined against the wall. The sound of the rattling cages mixed with the angry screeches of the trapped pokemon inside, desperate to escape to freedom.

A massive, muscular man sat comfortably in a desk chair across the room. Dull, glazed eyes raked over the many glowing computer screens along the wall, searching..._searching…_

His face contorted in anger, letting out a furious yell before smashing his fist into the desk. The many caged pokemon along the wall screeched along with him, banging louder on their cages.

"Ah, shaddap!" the man snarled, throwing and empty to-go cup in their direction. This only seemed to infuriate the pokemon further.

"Whats the matter, Jase?" a tall, thinner man walked in, much smaller than the other so-called, Jase.

"Bah, I haven't found any winners in this contest. None, not a single one is good enough for the boss."

"The Johto leage huh?" the lanky man replied, squinting at the screens through his glasses, "So Giovanni assigned you to look for potential pokemon in these contests?"

"Course' Stephan!" the man grunted, "That's our job, undercover special retrievers for Team Rocket. Best job in the world." he stated sarcastically.

"Don't be so negative, I think it's pretty fun." Stephan chuckled, "After all, we get paid more than all those other Team Rocket buffoons."

"Like Jessie and James, those sad excuses of team members." Jase crowed, breaking into laughter, "They've been after the same pokemon for so long, and still haven't caught it."

Stephan joined in, howling with laughter, "Yes, yes! What was that Pokemon they are so keen to catch. A Pikachu, was it?~" His laughter came to a sputtering stop, his eyes widening as he pointed to one of the screens, "A Pikachu!"

Jase's eyes raked across the screen, landing on the one with a certain Pikachu on it. He watched as it ducked into the grass, using the Kecleon's extreme speed and agility against it. Just as he was about to brush it off, his eyes widened considerably as he watched the Pikachu on screen release the most powerful thunderbolt he had seen come from an electric rodent such as Pikachu.

The Kecleon spazamed on screen before fainting, signaling the battle was over.

"The power..." Jase sputtered, "That is exactly what the boss is looking for."

"And its brains! It's definitely a smart pokemon who knows what it doing- And look! Look at how it obeys its trainer so well! So in sync with him!" Stephan pointed to the outline of a boy with jet black hair, wearing a familiar hat.

The cogs clicked in his mind, "Hey! T-That's that Pikachu those dopes Jessie and James are after! Look! I remember them blabbering on about the 'twerp' and his little buddies that so fiercely protected that Pikachu! They described what he looks like! That's gotta be him!"

"You mean that 10 year old boy!? He's just a kid! Easy to swipe from..." Jase grunted, a cruel smile spreading on his face.

Jase suddenly whipped around, "Stephan!" he barked, "Where are Jessie and James hunting down that Pikachu right now? Any word from them?"

"Well, according to their reports to the boss, they are in the Hoenn region right now. But-"

"Perfect! We can get there by noon tomorrow. Stephan, get the hunting gear ready."

Stephan nodded, jogging out of the room.

As he left, Jase swiveled around to face the screen, pressing the rewind button multiple times in a row to watch the power of Pikachu's thunder over and over again.

"Yes...Pikachu..."

The pokemon in their cages screeched deafeningly, rattling this way and that in disapproval. A Cubone smacked his bone club angrily to and fro in one cage, a group of Zigzagoon slamming fruitlessly against the metal bars of their cage.

"SHADDAP I SAID!" Jase roared, whipping around. The pokemon's angry roaring and screeching growing louder and more deafening.

200 miles away, a boy named Ash Ketchum woke with a start.


	2. Chapter 1

**Wahoo guys! Chapter 1 is here! This is where the plot starts, and crazy stuff goes down! I'm so excited that you guys are excited, and I must warn you to bring your tissues along with you! This is gonna be a a bumpy ride!(:**

**ALSO: I've decided to put little song lyrics/quotes at the beginning of each chapter, kind of like a theme of the whole chapter!**

**Alright, on with the story! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_"What hurts the most,_

_ was being so close..." ~Rascal flats_

* * *

Ash Ketchum jerked awake with a start, as if he had been just slapped in the face.

Panting, he raised his hand to run through his sweaty dark bangs, mulling over his thoughts as he gazed at the sleeping campsite before him. He could still hear the distant shrieks of those trapped pokemon in his ears. _What had that all been about again?_

"Pika-Pi?" Ash felt stirring at his side, and glanced down to see the little ball of yellow fluff curled next to him staring up with sleepy eyes.

He smiled softly, "I'm okay Pikachu, just a bad dream. Go back to sleep ok?" Reaching down, he stroked him softly on the head, causing Pikachu's eyes to droop sleepily again.

His head tilted back, gazing at the glittering late-night stars overhead. Fresh thoughts of his dream swirled though his head. The screeching pokemon, the two mysterious men staring at screens, and something about Pikachu. He couldn't remember what their motives were again, and the dream was already starting to fade from his mind. He screwed his eyes together, trying to remember. It had frightened him so badly.

Was it just a dream? He had similar dreams to these in the past, from what he could remember. But there was something about this dream that made his stomach twist in knots.

His gaze shifted back down to the now sleeping Pikachu, his mouth curving up into a smile. It had to have just been a dream, that's all. People had nightmares every now and then. He finished stroking Pikachu's head, taking his hand back before wiggling back down into his sleeping bag. His eyes grew heavy with sleep, and within minutes he was sleeping soundlessly again.

He didn't dream of anything else that night.

...

"Ash, come on! Wake up!"

Ash squeezed his eyes shut in irritation, trying to block out the sound.

"Ash!" Came May's annoyed voice again, and he felt her shake his shoulder.

"Geroff." he mumbled, turning to the side.

He heard her huff angrily, before turning her head, "Pikachu! Can you come here for a sec?" she called across the clearing.

A little, "Pika!" sounded farther across the clearing, followed by the sound of thudding paw steps growing closer.

"Pikachu, Ash's refusing to wake up again. I think it's time for a little electric-shock alarm clock."

There was the familiar electrical crackling at his side, "Piii-kaaaaa..-"

"ALRIGHT IM UP!" Ash howled frantically, sitting up quickly to avoid being shocked.

May giggled, "Welcome back to the living, Ash!" before hopping up to join the others.

He cast a sleepy glare towards her, before stretching his arms back in a yawn. It was somewhere around 8 in the morning, bright sunshine leaking through the blanket of leaves above them. Tree's swayed with a warm spring breeze, promising a beautiful day. Brock was currently making breakfast, and Max and May had started arguing again about Max leaving his underwear out in the open clearing. Pikachu, who was chasing around Corphish, had turned and sprinted toward Ash all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed.

Pikachu landed with a 'thump' in Ash's lap, pressing his cheek affectionately against his chest, "Pika-Pi!"

Ash chuckled, reaching a hand down and stroking Pikachu's head, "Morning Buddy! You're in a good mood today, aren't you?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu confirmed happily, hopping of his lap and running little excited circles around his trainer.

Ash laughed again, standing up and grabbing his jacket and hat to put back on. Today seemed like it was going to be a great day on their journey through the Hoenn league.

After breakfast and washing up, Brock, May, Max, and Ash packed up all their things and continued on their way to the next town ahead of them.

...

A black van roared along the forest's dirt road, 2 shadowy figures concealed inside.

"Jessie and James are 2 miles ahead, near some deserted town." the larger man grunted tapping away on a computer.

"Excellent. By following their location, we are sure to find the boy and the Pikachu."

A growl sounded from the larger man, "This is taking too long, I say we just search the woods now."

"Not yet, Jase. We must be patient with this, it's a tricky procedure to capture one as quick and powerful as that Pikachu." the lanky-man replied.

"We'll be wasting time! And there's a whole load of electric pokemon we need to come up with this week, and the Pikachu is the cream of the crop!"

"Patience Jase, it's all a part of the plan. Think of it like a hunt, and we are the predators. We wait in the town ahead, strike, corner it when it's weakest, and..."

The larger man made his hand into a tightened fist motion, "Gotcha."

...

A few hours had passed since they left camp this morning, and Ash's legs were already starting to feel sore. He stretched, popping his back, "Are you guys ready to take a break?" he questioned.

"Yeah, If we walk any farther my legs are going to snap off." Max whined.

Brock looked back, smiling and gesturing to the map he held in his hand, "Not to worry, guys! According to this map, we should be arriving in a town soon. Loaded with restaurants, spas, and shopping centers!"

They all cheered, picking up the pace a little.

Ash sighed happily, closing his eyes for a moment as he breathed in the air. The dream had completely faded from his mind by now, and all he was focused on yet again was his journey ahead of him to the Hoenn league.

Pikachu was on top of his head, swatting playfully at the leaves that fluttered down from the breeze. He bent over, face to face with Ash upside down as he let out a little, "Pika!"

Ash giggled, grabbing Pikachu off his head and hugging him tightly. Pikachu squealed happily, cheeks sparking in mirth.

By the time they reached the end of the road, they weren't greeted with the sight of a bustling town.

But an abandoned, old ghost town.

May turned to Brock, eyes narrowed, "Thriving town, eh?"

"Heheheh...Guess the maps a little out of date." Brock chuckled nervously at all the glares he was receiving from the others.

Ash looked around, "I guess we could set up a camp and eat lunch here." he suggested. Pikachu, who was on top of his head, twitched his ears this way and that.

Something about this place didn't feel right...

_CRASH!_

They all yelped in surprise as one of the larger crates against an old building shattered into splinters, an all too familiar Meowth head balloon exploding out.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

Jessie and James, along with Meowth appeared as the balloon rose upwards, springing out and onto the ground. Pikachu growled from atop Ash's shoulder, leaping down in front of them with electricity sparking from his cheeks.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To Unite all Peoples within our nation!"

_The two shadowy men lurked along the tree line, crouched. Waiting...Waiting_.

"To denounce th-"

"Save it, Team Rocket!" Ash snapped, "What are you doing here?!"

Jessie's face screwed up in a nasty frown, flailing her arms around dramatically, "Getting a little sassy now, are we? How dare you interrupt us in the middle of the motto?!" she hissed.

"Yeah!" Meowth joined in, springing up on top of Jame's head, "You've got another thing coming!"

"Enough!" James yelled, pulling out his net, "Let's grab Pikachu and go!"

Ash growled, taking a step in front of Pikachu, "No way!"

They were all too preoccupied to notice the movement along the trees. Both sides stood in front of the abandoned town, Hands firmly grasped around nets and ready to reach for their pokeballs.

"Houndoom," A sudden, deep voice burst from the forest, causing them all to pause and turn, "Foul Play."

"Gengar!" Another, lighter voice sounded, "Confusion."

"RRRRGGH!" A massive Houndoom burst from the bushes, charging and slamming into Jessie, James, and Meowth harshly. They shrieked in surprise, flying backwards and landing on the ground.

Ash's eyes widened in surprise, all of his pokeballs clipped to his belt were encased in a soft glow, floating up in the air and out of reach quickly.

"Hey!" He yelled, jumping to reach them, but to no avail.

Brock and May were also calling out too, and Ash turned to see them trying to reach their own pokeballs too, which had floated and gathered into a certain spot. A Gengar suddenly appeared, holding all of them and cackling devilishly.

"Give back our pokemon!" Ash snarled, making a move towards the Gengar. Pikachu stood at his side, cheeks crackling with electricity and ready to strike, "Pika Pika!"

"Hey!" Jessie snarled, her head snapping up, "Whose ratty Houndoom is this?"

"Yeah, Show yourself coward!" James snapped.

They were only responded by the soft 'click', sounding strangely like a gun loading...

_BANG!_

Pikachu cried out sharply in pain, jerking to the side from impact. Ash's eyes widened in horror at the sight, the color draining from his face.

"PIKACHU!" Ash screamed, dropping to his knees and wrapping his hands around the small electric mouse. Pikachu twisted this way and that in pain, letting out soft little cries. Ash's hands were shaking. He was shot...He was shot...

But Pikachu wasn't bleeding? Ash noticed this, and also saw that Pikachu was starting to sway in his arms, eyes flickering open and shut as he tried to remain conscious. As he frantically searched Pikachu for any wounds, his hand brushed against a little tube protruding out from Pikachu's neck. He craned his neck to look, and sure enough, a small little dart was sticking out. It did nothing to calm his nerves, and he felt as if a bucket of ice water was dumped over his head.

It was a tranquilizer.

He quickly pulled it out of Pikachu's neck, causing him to yelp in pain. "Sorry.." he whispered softly.

"P-Pi...ka Pi?" Pikachu managed to slur out.

Ash cradled Pikachu in his arms, his head snapping to the side as two men finally stepped out of the trees. Something seemed oddly familiar about them, and Ash couldn't control the rage he felt building up inside him.

"Jase?! Stephen?!" Jessie shrieked incredulously, "What are you doing?!"

Stephen's face cracked into a sly smile, "Surprised?"

Jase cackled, and at the same time his Houndoom guarding Team Rocket let out a menacing growl, causing them to yelp in fear. Jase's cold blue eyes turned to Ash, causing him to tense, "Hand over the Pikachu, boy."

"Never." Ash hissed, his hold tightening protectively around Pikachu and taking a step back.

"Ash!" Brock called, the three of them making a move towards him. The Houndoom guarding Team Rocket turned its head towards them, snarling loudly and causing them to freeze.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you, kids. Houndoom's got a nasty temper." Jase chided sinisterly. Brock, May, and Max growled, staying put. "Ash, don't give him Pikachu!" Max hollered.

"Quiet, kid!" Jase snapped, before turning back and fixing Ash with a darker glare, "I'm warning you, hand it over and nobody gets hurt. Give the Pikachu to me, now!"

"Bite me!" Ash snarled, taking another step back.

Meowth glanced upwards at the Houndoom hovering over him, seeing its gaze was locked on Brock and the other's now, who were trying to get their pokeballs from the pesky Gengar. He took this as a moment of opportunity, and swung his foot back, giving the Houndoom a good kick to the muzzle. It howled in pain, unintentionally sending out a thick smog attack and filling the area with smoke.

"Houndoom!" Jase coughed, "No!"

"Ash!" May hollered across the clearing, "Run!"

Ash coughed, pressing Pikachu's muzzle to his chest as it started to cough weakly too. He turned and sprinted away through the thick smog, his eyes narrowed as he looked for means of escape. As he broke through the cloud of smog, he continued to run down the old, worn dirt path of the town, the angry yells behind him growing farther away. There was an old shack with some trees sprouting out of the inside, and Ash dashed behind it crouching down and holding Pikachu tightly too his chest.

Still heavily sedated, Pikachu sluggishly turned his head to Ash, looking up at him with his big brown eyes. He took note of Ash's severely anxious face, and how he kept gripping him tightly to him. Pikachu pressed his nose against Ash's chest gratefully, "Piikaa-Pi.." he mewled.

Ash's gaze turned down to him, softening with worry and compassion, "I promise Pikachu. I won't let them take you away from me." Pikachu's shaking little paw gripped Ash's jacket slightly, fighting and fighting to stay conscious. Ash could head echoing voices in this distance, and also soft thumping from far away. They were looking for them. He bit his lip, panic rising in his chest. He couldn't...no...He wouldn't let them take Pikachu. Desperate not to let this happen, Ash had to turn to his last resort, and he knew Pikachu wouldn't like it.

He reached back into his backpack and dug all the way to the bottom, feeling for something he hadn't touched in a long time, yet kept just in case of emergencies. His shaking fingers curled around it, and he pulled out an all too familiar pokeball with a signature lightning bolt on it. Pikachu's pokeball. Ash felt tears gather in his eyes, and he held it towards the little pokemon in his arms, "P-Pikachu.." he whispered shakily, "Please. Please go into your pokeball, it's the only way you'll be safe."

Pikachu, though sedated could see the pokeball and began to struggle to get away from it gripping Ash's arm tightly, "P-Pika-Pi...P-Pika-Pi!" he cried softly, clinging with all his might. Ash got the message, and he had to choke back a sob his other hand stroking Pikachu's side softly, "I'll be okay Pikachu, just as long as you're safe. Please! Please Pikachu, please!" he spoke in a strangled whisper. Pikachu shook his head in refusal, his head drooping lower and lower. The tranquilizer was starting to kick in full gear, and he was starting to fade away.

"RRRGGHH!"

It suddenly felt as if he had been plowed over by an angry Camerupt, feeling something slam into his side full force. Ash cried out in pain, flying backwards and feeling Pikachu soar out of his arms. He hit the ground, his gaze starting to blur as the pain in his side felt like an explosion. He let out sputtering, gasping breaths, watching Pikachu fall and hit the ground a few yards ahead of him. His stomach turned to ice as he watched the houndoom from earlier spring in front of him, snatching up Pikachu between its teeth like a rag doll. Too weak and sedated to move, Pikachu only let out soft pants and squeaks. Ash scrambled to his hands and knees, but the pain in his side from earlier impact sent his vision blurring.

He was vaguely aware of himself screaming hoarsely as he crawled frantically after the retreating houndoom that held his best friend in its jaws. But the pain in his side was so intense...he felt himself losing consciousness too. A black van squealed to a stop ahead of them, and he watched Jase and Stephen open the back door of the van, letting the houndoom inside.

_He wasn't going to make it...He wasn't going to make it. _

He took in every detail of Pikachu's captors in the last moments, and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was Pikachu disappearing inside the van as the door slammed shut.

* * *

**Not gonna lie...That hurt my heart to write): But all apart of the story, I gotta get used to this!**

**Don't forget to review!(; And seeya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sup guys! I'm really glad everyone's enjoying this story!(: It really makes my day! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and please remember to review! It keeps me motivated on the story!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: ****Any dialogue in pokemon language will be in italics! **

**Enjoy and review!(:**

* * *

_"Children, wake up_

_Hold your mistake up." ~Arcade Fire_

* * *

**Ash's P.O.V.**

Distant voices and jumbled memories swirled throughout his mind, becoming louder and louder.

_The van door slammed shut, sealing Pikachu inside its black walls._

Ash's eyes snapped open, inhaling sharply.

"P-PIKACHU!" he wailed, jerking upwards into a sitting position. He immediately grimaced, clutching his side as pain shot through it. Gazing frantically around himself, he took in all the sights of the hospital room he was in, searching...searching for his Pikachu and hoping it was all a dream.

He turned his head, finally noticing Brock, May, and Max all sitting at his bedside. Their eyes were full of concern, and Ash stared back at them with pleading eyes. They remained the same. It wasn't all a dream, it really happened.

"Oh god..." Ash choked, throwing the bed sheets off of himself and stumbling out of the bed with teeth clenched in pain.

"Ash!" May suddenly exclaimed, as all three of them sprang out of their chairs and grabbed on to him.

"You need to take it easy, you got hit pretty hard!"

"Let me go!" Ash cried, twisting this was and that to escape their grasp "They got him, they really got him! I need to find him! I need to save him!" he suddenly twisted sharply, throwing himself away from them and making a move for the door.

Brock's hand snapped out and snatched him by the collar of the shirt, "Ash! Will you just listen to us!"

"NO!" he growled, his voice cracking as he fought to free himself, "Let me go, right now!"

Losing his patience, Brock tugged Ash back with all his strength, sending the weakened boy stumbling backwards into his bed. May and Max grabbed his other arm tightly, as Brock clutched the other. "Ash, you need to-"

"NOO! I need to go right now!" Ash bellowed, tears were now coursing down his cheeks as he snarled and twisted this way and that.

"Ash-"

"I PROMISED HIM!" Ash screamed hoarsely, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, "I PROMISED HIM I WOULD SAVE HIM AND I DIDN'T! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" he sucked in a sharp breath, sobbing loudly.

May released his arm, wrapping her arms firmly around him in a comforting hug. Max and Brock did the same, clinging to the crying boy and holding him down. Ash's struggling faded, his will to fight gone as he succumbed to his grief and sobbed openly. His best friend, the Pikachu who always stood by his side was snatched away in that instant, and Ash had no idea where he was.

He had never felt so lost in his life.

His wracking sobs slowly dwindled into quiet whimpers, his head hanging downwards as he drank in the comfort his friends were giving him.

...

**Pikachu's P.O.V.**

_Thump._

_Thump._

Pikachu squinted his eyes tighter shut, flattening his ears as he awoke slowly. His head...Oh his head hurt so badly. His entire body felt numb, from his pawtips to the end of his tail. He could vaguely feel himself...bouncing?

_Thump._

His little brown eyes cracked open slowly, dim lighting and colors swirling before his eyes. A rush of dizziness overcame him, making him want to close his eyes again.

Pikachu's little black nose wiggled this way and that, but his senses were dulled too. Memory foggy, Pikachu's paws tightened on to the cold thing below him. What had just happened?

As the minutes passed, Pikachu's senses slowly came back to him and the fogginess of his mind faded. Memories of the recent events suddenly came crashing into his mind like a brick wall, and Pikachu immediately felt sick to his stomach again. _No, no...Please no._

Eyes opening cautiously, Pikachu felt an overwhelming wave of grief crash over him as he took in the dark, cramped area all around him. He was trapped in a cage, and he could hear the undeniable hummer of a helicopter blade above him, along with the uneasy feeling of being up in air.

He had been captured, and they had taken him away from Ash.

Pikachu felt terror like none before, curling into himself and flattening his ears. "Pika-Pi..." he whimpered softly. Tears pushed at his eyes, never had he felt so scared in his life.

But he refused to cry. There was still a way out of this, as hopeless as the situation seemed. He would escape, and he would find Ash. Even if he died trying. Sniffling and swallowing another whimper, he choked down his fear and replaced it with new determination.

"Chuuu...Pika!" Pikachu hollered, summoning up an iron tail attack and striking the cage with it. It was to no avail.

"Chuuu..Pika!" Pikachu tried again, "Chuuu...Pika! Chuu...Pika! ! CHUUU..P-Pika! C-chu...Pika! Chu..Pika.."

Pikachu panted from the effort, already feeling exhausted. The earlier events had left him weaker, and he was losing energy fast. He stopped, pausing and gasping to catch his breath.

A quiet whine came from the corner, "E-Elec...t-trike?"

"Pika?" Pikachu's ears perked up, twitching for a moment.

"E-Electrike!" came a frightened yelp.

Pikachu whipped his head around, turning to a darkened corner of the helicopter. There trapped in a cage much like his own, was a cowering Electrike, shaking in fear.

Pikachu placed his paws on the bars of his cage, staring at the other pokemon, _"Did they capture you too?"_ Pikachu asked it.

The Electrike glanced nervously at him, before whimpering again, _"Yes."_

_"Don't worry, I'll find a way out of this cage and I'll get you out too!"_ Pikachu exclaimed, a determined gleam in his eyes.

It didn't respond, only whimpering once more and cowering further. Pikachu chose to ignore the doubtful other pokemon, and began to strike at the bars of the cage repeatedly again with iron tail.

This action had caused a whole lot of racket, and before long the door slid open on the helicopter.

"What are you doing up?!" Stephan roared, "Were not even there yet!"

Pikachu rounded on the man, cheeks ablaze with angry electricity. He took in every detail of his captors, loathing in their presence and what they had done to him and Ash. He snarled. Never had he felt so angry in his life. "PIIKACHU!"

"Angry, are we?" Stephan chuckled, approaching the cage, "I do hope you forgive us for tearing you away from your trainer, but alas, that's life now isn't it?"

Pikachu snarled, taking a step back. He glanced nervously at Stephan's right hand, which was holding a syringe of tranquilizer solution.

"Life isn't fair, little Pikachu..." Stephan clucked his tongue, stepping closer, "Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do. But in the end, you just gotta..." he glanced at the syringe before making a dive at Pikachu. Pikachu cried out, trying to dodge away from it, but there was no way to move around in the cage. He gritted his teeth and whimpered in pain as he felt the syringe stick him in the side, the liquid contents draining into him and immediately making his head spin with drowsiness.

Stephan stood up, chuckling darkly, "...Stick with it." before turning and retreating back through the small door.

Pikachu swayed this way and that, feeling sick again. His head spun dangerously, and before he knew it, his world turned black and he hit the bottom of the cage with a thud. The world faded away into unconsciousness, the humming of the helicopter and the whimpering Electrike disappearing with it.

...

**Ash's P.O.V**

Ash lifted his head drowsily, dried tear tracks making his cheeks sticky. He didn't know how long he cried, only that it was gone now and all that was left was a dull throbbing pain in his heart. May, Max, and Brock released him from their hugs, sitting back onto the bed with him and staring at him worriedly.

A sudden thought made Ash sit straight up in panic, completley forgetting about it, "Brock, where are m-"

"Right here." Brock seemed to have read his mind, reaching into his backpack and retrieving all his pokeballs the Gengar had taken, "They're all ok, Nurse Joy checked over them. Right before those guys took off, the Gengar had tossed all of our pokeballs into the woods before vanishing. I guess he took them just as a distraction while they went after..." Brock trailed off, seeing Ash stiffen.

"Thanks." Ash grunted, grabbing them and clipping them back onto his belt.

"One more thing..." May started cautiously, also reaching into his backpack and digging around for something. She too retrieved a pokeball and handed it slowly to Ash, who took it back and examined it. He gasped.

There resting in his hand was Pikachu's pokeball, the signature lightning bolt zig-zagging on the top. It was slightly dented, a large crack cut along the side of it, most likely a result of the attack. Ash felt tears fill his eyes again, his heart swelling in pain. His fingers wrapped around the ball tightly, clutching it to his chest.

"We found it lying right next to you after you were knocked out. I think its broken now, but Nurse Joy can fix that crack right away if you want to." Brock explained.

Max placed his hand ontop of Ash's, it too resting on Pikachu's pokeball, "We will find him Ash..." he comforted.

May and Brock rested their hands on top of Ash's as well, and Ash lifted his head to look around at them gratefully. They all had equally sympathetic and determined smiles, and that helped draw strength in himself, "Thanks guys.." Ash whispered.

"No problem.." Brock smiled, "We'll always be here for you Ash. No matter what."

"Yeah." May and Max confirmed at the same time.

Ash's smile widened for the first time that day, and he gave them all one more hug before sitting back on the bed, still holding Pikachu's pokeball like a security blanket.

Brock and the others stood up, "We'll start looking for Pikachu tomorrow. I already filed a report to Officer Jenny.." he smiled dreamily at that, "And I called Professor Oak, Misty, and your Mom to let them know what happened. I think Misty is on her way over here right now."

Ash nodded, May turned her head to him, "Do you need anything right now?"

Ash again smiled gratefully at them, but it faded quickly as he looked downcast, "I think...I just wanna be alone right now."

Brock, May, and Max glanced at each other before nodding and leaving the room. Ash curled up in his bed, holding Pikachu's pokeball to his chest. He couldn't banish the frightening thoughts swirling through his mind. Who where those men, and what were they going to do to Pikachu? He felt tears prickle in his eyes, gripping the pokeball tighter. Even if it took forever, Ash would search for Pikachu until the end of his days. Nothing in this world could tear them apart. Ever.

His gaze shifted to the window, watching the raindrops begin to patter against the windowpane.

_Wherever you are Pikachu, I will find you._

* * *

**_Remember to review!(; Thanks guys!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ahhh finally its done, chapter 3! Its late, I need to go to bed xD Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review!**

* * *

_"Everyone says, I'm getting down too low_

_Everyone says, you just gotta let it go..." ~The Eels_

* * *

**Ash's P.O.V**

Ash lie awake all night that night, listening to the rain splatter against the window of his recovery room. He couldn't, no he wouldn't sleep tonight, for fear of what he might dream. Curled in his hands was Pikachu's signature pokeball, warm from being cradled for so long. Ash kept it pressed to his chest, holding on as tightly as he could. It was all he had left of Pikachu right now.

Morning came slower than he wanted, and after a brief check over by the nurses he was able to check out of the hospital. The houndoom had badly bruised his side, and the doctors had been surprised no ribs were broken. Ash didn't care, the sooner he was able to start looking, the better. He smiled widely as he spotted Brock, May, and Max waiting by the exit, jogging up to meet them.

"Morning Ash!" Brock greeted as he approached, "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really." he murmured, "But that doesn't matter. Did you hear anything else?"

"Officer Jenny came in this morning while you were asleep, and we gave her an entire report for the crime." Brock explained, "She seemed shocked when we told her this, and we asked her why. She had said that Pikachu isn't the only pokemon that has disappeared. According to her reports, over 30 pokemon have been abducted and taken from their trainers in the past 3 months by the same 2 mysterious men. The same guys that took Pikachu."

"Stephan and Jase..." May breathed.

"What was that, May?" Max asked, looking at her quizzically.

"Stephan and Jase! Those were the names of those two men remember?!" she exclaimed.

_"Stephan? Jase?" Jessie shrieked incredulously, "What are you doing here?!"_

"Your right!" Ash gasped, "I remember hearing Jessie say that! They must be workers for Team Rocket then!"

"I'll go call Officer Jenny!" Brock blurted, a little too eager to talk to her, "And tell her that!"

"We should go with him guys!" May added, "Then we can get the names of the other people who's pokemon were stolen, and ask them what they know!"

"Right!" May and Ash exclaimed, nodding in agreement. Ash turned and jogged after May and Max, but stopped suddenly as his hand brushed against the pokeballs clipped to his belt. A thought crossed his mind, making him freeze and his heart sink.

"Huh?" Max skidded to a stop, turning to look at Ash, "Whats up?"

Ash stood there with his brow creased in thought for a few more moments, before lifting his head to look at him, "You go ahead guys, I'll catch up with you in a little bit."

Max blinked, before nodding in conformation and turning to follow his sister.

Ash turned the other way, running quickly outside and around to the back of the hospital. He took in a deep, shaky breath, reaching back and un-hooking all 4 of his pokeballs and staring at them with watering eyes. How am I going to do this?

There's no way around it, however. Ash knew that his pokemon needed to know what happened, so that they could all help look for him too. Taking another deep breath, he tossed all of them up into the air, a familiar popping noise and bright flashes of light released soon after. There appearing all together was Torkoal, Swellow, Grovyle, and Corphish.

"Torkoal!"

"Swellooww!"

"Corphish-Cor!"

"Gro!" Grovyle finished, placing a twig in his mouth as usual.

"Morning guys." Ash began with a looking at all of them, "I hope that you all slept well! Last night was a rough night." he chuckled nervously.

"Corphish?" Corphish interrupted, tilting to the side in confusion. He then scuttled around Ash, looking up and down as if he were looking for something. "Corphish Cor! Corphish?"

Ash knew who he was looking for.

He swallowed the rising lump in his throat, watching Corphish scuttle around to face Ash again with a look of puzzlement, "There is something...I need to tell you guys. And it's only a temporary thing."

"Swellow-Swe?"

Ash looked away from them, his fist's balling, "Pikachu...Isn't here with us right now. He-..." Ash had to pause, biting his lip in pain, "Was taken from me by some bad men."

"CORPHISH?!" "Swe-LOWW!" "Grovyle!" they all screeched outrageously.

"Tooorrrkkoooaalll!" Torkoal burst into tears, steam blowing from his nostrils.

Ash winced at the words that came out of his mouth, feeling a dull throb of pain in his heart. Just speaking it out loud, having to admit that something precious to him was taken away from him was like pouring lemon juice on a fresh wound. He bit his lip again, feeling fresh tears pour from his eyes. All of the pokemon stopped their howling, staring at him in awe. They had never seen their trainer cry before.

"I know you're all disappointed in me...For letting him slip through my fingers.." Ash choked, inhaling sharply, "I let you all down, and...I-I let Pikachu down too." He turned away sharply, face twisted in pain as he let out a strangled whisper, "What kind of pokemon trainer am I?!"

There was a silence, and Ash felt a painful tug in his heart. _So they are disappointed in me..._

He suddenly felt something grab onto his arm, and Ash turned to see Grovyle standing there, shaking his head.

"Gro. Grovyle." He gave Ash's arm a reassuring tug.

Ash also felt tugging on his pants, and looked down tearfully at Corphish and Torkoal, who were pressed against his legs on either side comfortingly.

Swellow swooped down from above, Ash outstretching his arm for the large bird to land on. Swellow landed gracefully on his arm, ruffling its feathers and nipping Ash's ear affectionately, "Swellow Swe."

Ash looked around at all his pokemon, joy bubbling up and coating over all his pain. They believed in him, and weren't angry with him at all. Ash felt a swell of pride. These pokemon meant so much to him, and he knew that he could trust them to help search for Pikachu. He laughed lightly, a watery smile breaking on his face as he gathered all his pokemon together in a group hug.

"Thanks guys." he whispered, "You're the best."

They hugged for a little while longer, before they broke apart and Ash stood there wiping the tears from his eyes. He recalled his faithful pokemon to their pokeballs, clipping them back into place on his belt. Fresh determination coursed through his veins, and he hurried back inside of the hospital to meet back up with the others and hear their newly gathered information.

...

**Pikachu's P.O.V.**

The next time Pikachu opened his eyes, he was once again in a very unfamiliar environment.

His head pounded dangerously inside his skull, making him close his blurred eyes again to try to get his bearings. It seemed that the overload of drugs pumped into his system had finally had enough. Giving a lurch, Pikachu vomited up what was in his stomach, swaying this way and that inside whatever it was they were holding him in. Pikachu couldn't tell.

He curled into himself, paws gripping his head as jabbing pains shot through it, his brain working painfully as it tried to un-fog again.

Pikachu wasn't sure how long he was disoriented, but after a long while the pain slowly subsided to a dull murmur in his head. He slowly cracked open his eyes, finally taking in his environment.

He was trapped inside a large glass capsule, much like the ones Team Rocket sometimes held him in which absorbed electricity. He looked around left and right, eyes widening in horror.

Pokemon were trapped and locked away in cages everywhere, some unconscious and some up and awake, banging away and desperately trying to free themselves. The room was dark and dimly lit, and from what Pikachu could smell, they were in some underground basement. The screeching and crying of all the pokemon around him drove his fur on end, sending shivers down his spine.

_"Let me out, Let me out please! I've been trapped in here for a month!"_

_"I haven't seen the light of day in ages! I wanna run and stretch my legs!"_

_"I want my trainer!" _

_"I want my mommy!"_

_"Somebody please help me..I'm so sick...I'm not gonna make it."_

The whole capsule seemed so much smaller now, and Pikachu could feel his breath quickening.

He needed to get out. He needed to get out right now.

He needed Ash.

Avoiding is earlier vomit mess, he scuttled to the other edge of the capsule, igniting his iron tail and striking it over and over again.

"Chuuu...PIKA! Chuuuuuu!...Pika! Chu-"

Pikachu paused as the sound of a door opening caught his attention, watching light spill across the other wall and the silhouette of a man walking down the staircase. The other pokemon grew quiet, before screeching thunderously.

"Ah, Shut up you mangy creatures." the voice sneered.

Pikachu snarled, cheeks sparking furiously.

The same skinny man from before named Stephan came into view, eyes sparkling with mirth as he caught sight of Pikachu across the room. Stephan walked towards his capsule slowly, before bending down and coming face to face with the snarling Pikachu.

"Well well, look who just woke up. Had a nice flight, have you?" he snickered, "Oh dear it looks like you've vomited. No matter, we shall clean that up later."

Pikachu took a step back, teeth bared angrily, "PIKACHU CHU PI!"

"Still mad?" Stephan's smile widened, "I do hope you get used to your surroundings, your freedom is no more. You now belong to Team Rocket, and you will be transported to our boss in a few weeks once our work here is done."

"PIKA-CHAAAA!" Pikachu snarled ferociously, unleashing a crackling thunderbolt. The glass capsule sucked it right up, absorbing the energy.

Stephan tsked his tongue, shaking his head innocently, "Careful Pikachu, if you don't behave yourself you're going to have to be sedated often. You wouldn't want that now, would you?"

"CHAH!" Pikachu scratched at the glass furiously, cheeks constantly sparking.

Stephan shook his head, hands behind his back as he turned to leave, retreating up the stairs and slamming the door shut.

Pikachu didn't stop striking at the glass, not even for a minute. He just had to escape!

But no matter what he tried, the glass wouldn't even crack. It seemed it was made of some special material, one that absorbed all energy. He refused to give up anyway, trying until he was puffing in exhaustion.

The two men, Stephan and Jase had eventually returned to clean the nasty vomit out of his cage. The secured Pikachu around the neck with a catchpole, Pikachu snarling and writhing this way and that as they held him by his neck, cleaning away the mess. They roughly tossed him back inside, slamming it shut before the quick Pikachu could make an escape.

They fed him food that was not healthy, human candy and old water from the pipes. All of the pokemon were forced to eat this, it was all that they were offered. It made him sick to his stomach.

But no matter what they gave to him, Pikachu never gave in. If he couldn't fight his way out, he would drive these men crazy until they let him out.

Pikachu screeched and screeched, crying out and howling at the top of his lungs.

He screeched louder than all the pokemon, banging on the glass this way and that.

He screeched for freedom.

He screeched for Ash.

...

After 2 days, Pikachu would lose his voice...

After 2 weeks, Pikachu would all but lose his mind.

...

**Ash's P.O.V.**

_"Pika-pi..."_

Dull brown eyes cracked open, watching the heavy gray sky outside his window. The firey life that once danced in those eyes had been long extinguished, dark rimmed from the lack of sleep.

2 weeks...

2 long, grueling weeks without Pikachu.

They had searched all day from sun up to sun down, looking for any clues or signs to where they could have gone with Pikachu. Officer Jenny and her assistants had been cracking down on the case as well, investigating scenes and questioning people. She had singled out the specific region the men's hideout was, an unfamiliar one by the name of Unova. But unfortunately she hadn't been able to figure out their exact hiding spot, and was tirelessly working day and night to find it. They weren't allowed to leave for the Unova region until she found their exact spot. Ash searched and searched, going until the wee hours of the morning when the others would come out and usher him to bed. Sometimes he had fallen asleep while looking, laying across park benches and falling asleep awkwardly on swing sets.

His pokemon worked tirelessly to find him too, sticking by his side and raking the land with him. Swellow left early in the morning and would search from the air all day, and Ash was always hopeful when he watched Swellow swoop back down at sunset. Each time he asked, Swellow shook its head sadly, and Ash couldn't help but feel his heart drop every time. He knew his pokemon were worried for him, but he couldn't blame them.

Misty and Tracey had shown up, and Ash was entirely grateful for their comfort and support. Both had hugged him tearfully when they arrived, apologizing over and over again for not being there. They promised to help him look, and had been working side by side with him along with Brock, May, and Max.

Ash flexed his fingers in and out towards his palm distractedly, curling himself more under the blankets. He had long craved the warmth of his best friend curled to his side, sleeping just felt very empty. His eyes shifted to the nightstand beside his bed, eyes raking over Pikachu's pokeball and the drawing Tracey had done of him and Pikachu so long ago. He had propped the picture up next to the pokeball, a constant reminder of the friendship he was fighting for.

He pulled himself upward with great effort, getting dressed into some clean clothes and turning to look at himself in the mirror. He didn't see the same spunky, determined trainer he was two weeks ago with Pikachu on his shoulder. What stared back at him was a scared, depressed boy who was lost. He cringed away, eyes stinging. _Pull yourself together Ash!_

Taking a deep breath, he swallowed his hurt for the umpteenth time before turning and heading downstairs. They were currently staying in a local hotel, Officer Jenny helping pay for their stay. As he walked out into the dining area, he was greeted with the sight of all his friends, who smiled and waved at him to come join them for breakfast. Ash smiled back, hurrying over and sitting down.

"Did you sleep well, Ash?" Misty asked, green eyes full of concern as she noticed the remaining dark circles under his eyes.

"As much as I'll ever get." he grunted, grabbing some toast and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Ash Ketchum, how late did you stay out last night?" May asked carefully, a warning to her tone.

"4 am." he said nonchalantly.

"4 AM?! Ash, that's crazy!" Max cried, "May doesn't even let me stay up past 10 o'clock!"

May glanced warningly at her brother, who shrank away in response.

"What does it matter? I'm not gonna stop looking anyway." Ash growled.

Tracey placed his hand on his shoulder, "Ash, it's not healthy for you to be staying up like this. If you want to find Pikachu, you have to be in top condition."

Ash cringed, and Tracey immediately felt bad for bringing up that sensitive subject, "Ash, I'm sorry-"

"No, its fine Tracey. I know you didn't mean it that way." Ash smiled at his friend, who nodded happily in response.

They continued to eat their breakfast, talking calmly and figuring out today's search plans. Brock couldn't help but notice Ash sulking every now and then, a familiar feeling of sympathy twinging his heart. He was so tired of seeing him this way. An idea popped up into his mind, one that would definitely cheer him up. Slamming his fork down and startling the group, Brock sprang to his feet.

"Hey Ash! How about you go against me in a pokemon battle today? You haven't had one in a while!"

Ash perked up at the idea, but his eyes grew uncertain again, "Are you sure? I mean, I don't know...I need to go searching some more, like downtown and-"

"Ash." Misty interrupted, "You've been searching tirelessly for weeks. Just take some time off today, and we'll go look. And maybe after you battle Brock, you can battle the Cerulean city gym leader!" she winked, pointing to herself.

Ash looked between the two, a smile growing on his face as a forgotten fire blazed in his heart again for the first time in weeks, "You're on!"

* * *

**Again, thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I really really appreciate them! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to what's in store!**

**Until next time!(;**


End file.
